


Sleeping With a Friend

by Spiderlass



Series: The Superheroes and Teddy Bears Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, First Time jitters, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlass/pseuds/Spiderlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a trip to the Savage Land turned into this.<br/>Or, the sex scene from between chapters 19 and 20 of Safe and Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna admit it: I wrote this whole thing before I even finished chapter 19.

Steve liked kissing Tony.

Steve _really_ liked kissing Tony.

Steve especially liked kissing Tony when the genius was shoved up against the wall and had his legs wrapped around the soldier’s waist.

The little moans Tony made didn’t take away from the whole situation, either.

“Christ, Rogers, you’re killing me here.” Tony muttered against Steve’s lips, rolling his hips against Steve’s.

The soldier bit back a moan, moving his lips down to Tony’s neck. The genius cried out, gripping at the back of Steve’s shirt.

“Steve,” He gasped. “Steve, _please-!_ Oh!”

“What- mm... what do you want me to do?” The blonde murmured, grinding against Tony slightly.

One of Tony’s hands was tangled up in Steve’s hair, tugging at it slightly as the genius mumbled something into Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony, sweetheart, I still don’t speak mumble.”

He could feel Tony turn bright red.

“Uh...”

Steve blinked, then grinned.

“Wait, are you seriously blushing because I called you ‘sweetheart’?”

“Shut up!” Tony barked lamely, leaning back against the wall and covering his face with his hands.

The soldier chuckled, then leaned forward, pressing kisses against the backs of both of the billionaire’s hands.

“Whatever you say, _honey.”_

Tony parted his fingers so that he could glare at Steve.

Steve laughed again. Gently, he took the billionaire’s hands and moved them away, kissing him softly.

“You’re so cute.”

“Am not.” Tony muttered as he released Steve’s waist, putting his feet back on the ground.

“Yes, you are, Tony.”

“Nope. Not cute.”

_“Adorable.”_ Steve insisted.

“No, I’m ruggedly handsome.”

“Never said you weren’t. You’re very handsome, in addition to being adorable.” Steve told him, ruffling the genius’ hair.

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“See? Adorable.”

The billionaire gave him a look, then smirked slyly, taking a step towards the soldier. Before Steve could say a single word, Tony’s lips were on his again, the genius standing on his tiptoes. The blonde smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on Tony’s hips. The brunet’s hands were on Steve’s chest, slowly moving downward. When they reached Steve’s pelvis, the movement stopped, the genius pushing up the soldier’s shirt and rubbing circles into the skin there with his thumbs.

Steve shivered.

“T... Tony...” He moaned, feeling arousal creep up on him.

“What do you say we move this over to the bed?” The billionaire whispered, smiling lasciviously.

Steve’s eyes widened, feeling himself turn red.

“Y... Yeah, sure, that’s... yes.”

Tony frowned, giving Steve a slightly-worried look.

“You okay?”

The soldier swallowed hard.

"I... I'm fine.” He managed, grabbing Tony by the hips and bringing him closer.

The genius put his hands on Steve’s chest, gently pushing him away.

“Steve,” Tony started, concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“N... Nothing, really, I’m fine-!”

“Steve.”

The blonde swallowed hard again, casting his gaze on the floor.

“I... Look, Tony, I... I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I... I don’t... I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“You mean you’ve never had sex with a guy?”

“No- Well, yeah, haven’t done that, but it’s not...”

Steve felt himself turn red with shame.

“Tony, I’m... I’m a _virgin._ I’ve... I’ve never done anything like this with _anyone.”_

The billionaire didn’t speak for a moment, and Steve closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

He was rather surprised, then, to feel a pair of lips pressed softly against his own, just for a second.

“You’re nervous.”

“I... a little, yes. Sorry.”

Tony chuckled a little.

“Nothing for you to be sorry for. Everyone’s a little nervous their first time, it’s normal.”

Steve smiled just a tiny bit, leaning in and kissing Tony softly.

“I... I _do_ want to, y’know.” He said with a sigh, resting his forehead against the billionaire’s. “I just... I don’t know if I’m ready to... um... y’know...”

Tony arched an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, actually. Could you be a little more specific?”

The soldier flushed again, swallowing uncomfortably.

“Er... well... y-you know, um...”

Finally, Steve just sighed, opting to instead make a circle with his left index finger and thumb and push his right index finger through it.

Tony’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh. _Oh.”_

“Y... Yeah... So, um, if you don’t want to do this anymore-!”

“Wait, what? Why wouldn’t I want to have sex with you anymore?”

“B... Because I’m not comfortable with you putting your... you know...” Steve trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

The genius swallowed hard, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“Um... actually... I was, um, thinking that... maybe _you_ could top?”

Steve blinked, then blushed all the way down to his toes.

“W... _What?”_ The soldier finally managed, his voice coming out as little more than a squeak.

“Y-You don’t have to! There’s... there’s plenty of stuff we can do that doesn’t involve putting anyone’s dick in anyone’s ass, I just... I was just thinking that it would be, um, nice...”

Steve blinked again.

“You... really?”

Tony nodded, training his gaze on the floor.

“Y... Yeah... I, um, I kinda prefer to, um... _bottom_ when I’m with someone with a dick, y’know? Plus, I did kinda imagine you fucking me back when I was a teen-!”

The billionaire blinked, then turned bright red.

_“Why did I say that out loud.”_ He moaned, covering his face with his hands.

“H-Hey, wait, you...”

Steve swallowed hard as he pulled Tony’s hands away from his face.

“You... you really imagined me doing that? F... Fucking you, I mean?”

The genius looked a little mortified, but nodded all the same.

“Y... Yeah... more than once. Sorta how I figured out I’m not straight.”

The soldier sucked in a breath, moving his hands to cradle Tony’s jaw and kissing him deeply.

“When did... when did you stop imagining that?” He whispered against the billionaire’s lips, pressing his hips against Tony’s.

The inventor moaned.

“I... I didn’t. Not ‘til Pepper, except for...”

Steve groaned when Tony trailed off, rolling their still-clothed erections together.

“Except for...?” He prompted impatiently.

“After Loki!” Tony half-cried, half-gasped. “Like, a week after, when Pepper was in D.C, I... _fuck,_ Steve, _please,_ just... bed, please!”

The soldier hummed in agreement, picking up Tony bridal style and carrying him over to the bed. He laid the other man down gently, kicking off his shoes before crawling on top of him.

“What- mm- what did you do?” Steve asked breathlessly, rolling his hips against Tony’s once more.

“What do you mean?” The inventor murmured.

“When you imagined me fucking you, did you just... rub one out, or...?”

“Oh. Oh, I, um... fingers...”

“F... Fingers? What do you-?”

Steve’s eyes widened when he realized what Tony meant, his face turning even redder.than before. He could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans, straining against the fabric.

“You... oh.”

The soldier bit his lip, shifting his legs just a bit. Tony smiled up at him, sitting up and kissing him once more, slowly.

“What about you? You ever... imagine anything?”

Steve blushed, looking away.

“U-Um... when I took a shower, after... after we got home.”

Tony hummed, his hands trailing down Steve’s chest.

“And? What did you imagine, huh?”

The soldier shivered as the genius unbuttoned his pants.

“Y... You... um... I imagined what we... we might have done if we weren’t interrupted.”

“Mm? Like what?”

Steve bit back a moan as he leaned into his partner, slipping a hand under Tony’s shirt. He grinned as his thumb brushed past the billionaire’s hip, making Tony gasp.

“That’s... th-that’s not an answer, and you know it.” The genius mumbled, pushing Steve away almost reluctantly.

The soldier groaned.

“Tooonnnyyyy...” He whined, sounding almost _petulant._

The billionaire pouted.

“C’mon, Cap, I told you about how I’ve imagined getting plowed by you, you gotta ante up.”

Steve rolled his eyes, then swallowed hard.

“I... um... well... I thought about, um, touching you, and...”

The soldier trailed off, turning bright red and looking away.

“And?” Tony prompted, eyebrow arched.

“... Promise not to laugh?”

The genius looked confused.

“Why would I laugh?”

“It’s _embarrassing!”_  Steve half-whined, half-insisted, feeling like his face was on fire.

“More embarrassing than me admitting I’ve wanted you to fuck me for most of my life?”

“W-Well, I don’t know, I-! Look, I’ve never been in this situation before, this is all new to me, a-and-! Just _please_ promise you won’t laugh, o-or call me a pervert or something-!”

“Steve!” Tony finally said, sitting up and putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Steve, relax, it’s fine. Trust me, you would have to think of something _really_ dirty for _me_ to call you a perv, and I won’t laugh at you. I promise.”

The soldier smiled weakly, then swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before leaning in and whispering what he’d been thinking of.

“... Is that it?”

“Wh... W-Well, um, yeah...”

Tony smiled softly, leaning over and pressing his lips against Steve’s.

“Geez, for a guy who’s six foot two and looks like he was sculpted out of marble by Apollo himself, you’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” Steve replied lamely, smiling despite himself.

Tony rolled his eyes, then looked up at his soon-to-be lover, a dark glint in his brown eyes.

“You know... I _could_ do that. If you want.”

Steve blinked, then blushed all the way down to his toes. He tried to speak, only to find that he was only capable of making small, humiliating squeaks and squawks.

“Steve? You okay?”

“... guh...”

Tony pursed his lips.

“Huh. Okay. Steve.exe has crashed.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Maybe you should lie down until you can reboot, yeah?”

The soldier cleared his throat, blinking a couple of times and shaking his head.

“I... I’m fine, I just... wasn’t expecting you to actually want to do it.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow again.

“Cap, it’s a blowjob, not a marriage proposal. It’s not exactly hard.”

The billionaire snorted.

“Well it _is_ hard, but not as in difficulty.”

Steve gave him a look.

“No.”

“Fuck you, that was funny.”

“No, Tony.”

“Hmph. I am unappreciated as a comedic genius.”

Steve rolled his eyes, then looked at his teammate, biting his lip nervously.

“B... But seriously, you... you’d do that?”

Tony smiled, leaning over and kissing Steve again.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t imagined going down on you, either.” He whispered, making Steve blush once more.

“Tony...” The soldier all but whimpered as the genius pulled his shirt over his head, gasping when Tony pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

The inventor grinned up at him.

“So, how about it, Cap? Want me to blow you away?”

“... Seriously? You’re making puns?”

“There is never a bad time for puns, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“But really, Steve. Do you want this?:

“Yes.” The soldier said almost immediately. “Y-Yes, I... god, yes.”

Tony smiled, leaning up and kissing Steve one last time before he began trailing kisses down the soldier’s chest. Steve moaned when the genius pressed a kiss just above his pelvis.

“Tony, don’t tease me...” The blonde mumbled as the brunet pulled down his jeans and settled in between his legs.

“Think of it as a lesson in delayed gratification.” Tony quipped before dipping his head down, pressing a kiss to the head of Steve’s still-clothed cock.

The soldier gasped, gripping at the sheets below.

“Tony!” He whined as his lover kissed his way down the shaft. “Tony, _please_ , just-! _Fuck,_ Tony!”

The billionaire chuckled, lifting his head away from Steve’s crotch.

“Sir, yes, sir.” He replied as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s boxers, slowly pulling them down.

The soldier sighed as his cock finally escaped its cloth prison, leaning back a bit and closing his eyes.

“Oh.”

Steve blinked, cracking an eye open. Tony was staring at him- more specifically, at his dick- and not moving, or speaking, or really doing much of anything except for staring at Steve.

“T... Tony?” He started gently.

No reaction.

“Uh, Tony?”

Nope.

Steve sighed, sitting up and reaching over to touch Tony’s face.

“You alright, sweetheart?”

The genius blinked, blushing and swallowing hard.

“U-Uh, I... I’m fine, I just... fuck, Barnes was _right.”_

The soldier gave him a confused look.

“Right about what-? Oh.”

He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh, about that... he actually doesn’t know my... um... size. He was trying to help me get into your pants.”

He snorted.

“Well, as much as Bucky’s ever really tried to help me get a date. Half the time I’m pretty sure he’s just trying to sabotage me.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank him for that. Sabotaging you, I mean, cause otherwise I might not be in this position.”

“Please don’t, he’ll get a big head.”

“He wouldn’t be the only one with a big head. So to speak.”

“Wh-?! Tony!”

Tony laughed as Steve turned bright red again, leaning over and kissing the soldier.

“Now, then. Shall we get this show on the road?”

The blonde swallowed hard, then gently grasped at the bottom of Tony’s shirt.

“Actually... I’d like to even the playing field, if you don’t mind.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush.

“Oh, yeah, um... guess it’s fair that I get naked too, huh?”

Steve smiled as he pulled the billionaire’s shirt over his head, his eyes flickering down to the arc reactor and remaining there for a moment.

Tony swallowed uncomfortably, hunching over a bit.

“Um... do you want me to put my shirt back on?”

The soldier blinked, confused.

“Why would I want you to do that?”

The billionaire sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, I... I know that the arc reactor isn’t the most _attractive_ thing in the world, so I really don’t mind obscuring it.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“Oh, wait, you... Tony, that’s not-!”

“Steve, it’s okay, really. It _is_ pretty weird looking-!”

Tony stuttered to a halt when Steve leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the outer rim of the device.

“Tony, honey, I _like_ the arc reactor. I find it comforting.”

The billionaire blinked, staring at him.

“You... really?”

“Yeah.” He leaned up, kissing Tony softly. “I like a lot of things about you, y’know?”

Tony blushed, smiling into the kiss.

“I like a lot of things about you too.” He all but whispered as Steve started to fumbled with the button on his jeans. He reached down, gently removing the soldier’s hands and unbuttoning his pants himself.

Steve grinned, pulling Tony’s pants down. He then paused, blinking in disbelief.

“... Really? Captain America?”

“It’s laundry day, and this was my last pair of boxers. What, you think I wouldn’t buy the whole set of Avengers boxers?”

Steve rolled his eyes, then gently leaned over, kissing Tony’s jaw.

“Lie back.” He instructed, letting his lips drift down to the billionaire’s neck.

Tony’s throat hitched as he did as Steve told him, moaning a little. The soldier’s hand trailed down his torso, his fingers ghosting against his skin.

“Th... Thought you wanted me to blow you?”

“Mm. Am I not allowed to change my mind?”

“... You know you’re asking me that while your fingers are hooked into my underpants, right?”

Steve smiled, leaning up and kissing Tony again.

“... Is... is it alright if I-?”

“Yes.” Tony breathed, shifting his hips just a bit. “Yes, please.”

The soldier couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how eager Tony was.

“Alright, then.” He murmured, slowly pulling the other man’s underwear off and tossing it to the side. Once that was down, he leaned down, kissing his lover deeply.

Tony moaned into his mouth, tangling his hands into Steve’s hair as the soldier moved in between his legs. He gasped when Steve lowered his hips, pressing his cock against Tony’s.

“A-Ah!”

The blonde’s eyes widened at the cry, flushing as he lifted his hips back up.

“O-Oh, um, sorry, that... I-I should have asked first, I’m-!”

Tony groaned, taking his hands out of Steve’s hair and grabbing his hips, forcing them back down.

“Don’t _stop.”_ He half-demanded, half-whined as his cock rubbed up against Steve’s again.

Steve’s throat hitched, his fingers curling into the sheets.

“O... Okay...” He managed, kissing Tony once more as he rolled his hips against the inventor’s.

Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around Steve and holding onto him tightly as the soldier moved against him.

“Oh, Steve...” He sighed, tangling one of his hands into Steve’s hair.

Steve bit his lip, resting his head against the crook of the billionaire’s neck.

“God, you feel good...” He murmured as he rolled his hips against his lover’s over and over, his toes curling in pleasure.

“Heh, y... you’re not so bad yourself, Cap...”

The soldier smiled, then gasped, back arching as Tony’s hand curled around his and the other man’s dick and tugged just a little.

“Tony!” He moaned, thrusting shallowly. He could feel heat coiling inside of him, panting hard as Tony ran his finger over the head of his cock.

“Getting close?” The genius teased, leaning up and kissing Steve.

Steve shuddered a little.

“I... y-yeah...” He mumbled, moving down to kiss at Tony’s neck.

The inventor gasped, his back arching.

“ _Fuck,_ Steve!”

“You getting close too?” The soldier asked, nuzzling Tony’s neck with his nose.

The genius moaned, moving his hand even faster.

“Is- ah! I-Is that a yes-?! Nn!”

Steve’s heart was racing; he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He let out a small moan, moving up to look Tony in the eye.

“Wh... what?” The billionaire asked breathlessly, never once slowing the pace of his hand.

“I...”

Steve bit his lip, unable to look away.

_Don’t say it. Don’t say it, don’t ruin this moment, don’t-!_

“S... Steve? What’s wrong?”

The soldier groaned, diving forward and kissing Tony deeply.

_I love you._

That was the last coherent thought Steve had as he finally hit his breaking point, crying out as white hot pleasure exploded out of him. He shifted his hips forward, and sure enough Tony let out a cry of his own as he too hit his peak.

For a moment, they laid there, both of them panting hard. Steve knew that his heart was beating wildly as he recovered, enjoying the sensation of Tony running his hand through his hair.

“... Hi.” Steve said after a moment, looking down at Tony.

“Hi.” Tony replied, smiling up at him.

The soldier sighed contentedly, resting his head on Tony’s chest.

“... You know, we didn’t do any of what we talked about.”

The soldier snorted, glancing up at the other man.

“Are you disappointed?”

“Yes, you can clearly tell how disappointed I am from the mess on our stomachs.”

Steve rolled his eyes, getting off of Tony and grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand.

“Sit up.”

Tony gave him a confused look.

“Why?”

“So I can clean you up, duh.”

The inventor smiled, propping himself up by his elbows.

“Good ‘ol Captain America. Always cleaning up his mess.”

“Technically half of it is your mess.”

Tony snorted.

“Well, if you wanna get technical about it, then yeah.” He replied as Steve wiped his stomach off.

“This coming from Iron Man. Someone alert the media.”

The inventor rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.”

Steve grinned at him as he got out of bed, tossing the soiled tissues into the trash. He could feel Tony’s eyes on his back, but for once he found that he didn’t care.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Steve told him as he knelt down to grab his underwear.

Tony mimed a camera with his fingers.

“Ka-click.” He deadpanned as he pretended to take a picture.

Steve rolled his eyes as he put his underwear back on.

“Dork.”

The inventor smiled, then frowned when Steve grabbed his pants.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“... Putting my clothes back on. Y’know, like a normal person.” Steve told him, arching an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because I live on a different floor than you do? I mean, I appreciate the attention, but I don’t really want to walk through the halls naked-!”

Steve halted when Tony grabbed his arm, tugging him back towards the bed.

“And why on Earth would you be going back to your room?”

The soldier blinked, then blushed a bit.

“O... Oh. Y-You, um, you want me to stay?”

“Of course I do. I happen to like post-coital cuddles, you know?” He arched an eyebrow. “Why are you so surprised that I want you to stay?”

Steve smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I... guess I’m still a little nervous.”

Tony smiled softly, pulling his lover back into bed.

“Don’t be. You were _good,_ Steve, and not just for a first timer.”

He ruffled the soldier’s hair a bit.

“Besides, I like you, if you haven’t figured that out already. I enjoy your presence. And your giant arms.” He smirked. “And your giant-!”

“Tony!” Steve chastised as he finished pulling his pants off, turning red again as he pulled off his underwear.

The billionaire laughed, leaning over and kissing Steve again..

“You’re adorable. You are six feet two inches of impeccably sculpted adorable.”

The soldier rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tony as he settled into bed.

“And you’re impossible.”

“Aw, but you like me anyway!”

Steve smiled softly, pressing a kiss into Tony’s hair.

“I do.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles for this included: Dorks, Dork Babies, Dense, and Okay Seriously How Have You Not Figured Out That You're In Love With Each Other Oh My God (by Bucky Barnes).


End file.
